disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mor'du
'Mor'du ' is the main antagonist in the 2012 Pixar film ''Brave. ''He has black fur, big claws, long, sharp teeth, and is a massive, fithteen feet tall bear,and his body is covered in scars with weapon hilts on his back with one dead eye. Backstory In a far away land there was a perishing and flourishing ancient kingdom. It is ruled by a fair and wise king and was equaled by the love of his people and has four sons. The youngest was wise, the third was compassionate, and the second son was just and the eldest son was strong. But, he mistook great strenght for character. On Autumn the king grew ill, and the brothers buried him in flames. The king would not give them a crown unless if they divide the rule. The eldest son felt disgraced. Believing that he alone shall be the soul heir. A seed of selfishness grew in him like a poison. To his brothers he declared his claim and demanded their obeidence. Shattering the bonds of their brotherhood. Words turned to war: brother fought brother. The Prince had commanded a huge army, but, the battle remained lost. The Prince had wondered around starving, and went into the hut of a old crone. The Prince demanded one spell to give him a strenght of ten men and offered the old Crone a secret ring to persuade her. The Witch had offered him a choice to change his fate. The Prince had a the guanlett or heal the bonds he had broken from his family. Baiting his brothers with a false truce and stood in from of them and drank the spell. Somehow the spell turned effect giving strenght tenfold but, to his surprise, in a form of a great black bear. If he would had chose to mend the bond torn by pride. Instead he had accepted the shape of a monster and defeated his brothers. The Prince was waiting to command his army, but, they saw was a beast. He slew many armies and the kingdom collasped into darkness and is now the great black Mor'du fell across his domain and now lives in a scarred tormented shell. Biography When Princess Merida is a young girl she goes off to retrieve an arrow she shot into the woods. It is hinted Mor'du is watching her. She finally finds the arrow and brings it back. Mor'du finally reveals himself, releasing a massive roar, and goes in to attack. King Fergus grabs a spear, which is broken by the bear's massive strength. Fergus then pulls out a sword and goads Mor'du to attack. Mor'du then lungs at the screen which fades to black. It is later revealed the sword shattered and Mor'du bit off Fergus' leg. This has given him a hatred of Mor'du. Mor'du is not seen again until Merida and Elinor (who has been turned into a bear), end up at the castle ruins. Merida realizes that the prince was Mor'du, who appears behind her. Merida shoots Mor'du with an arrow straight to the head, not doing any damage whatsoever. But this only enrages the beast, who charges at her. Elinor pulls Merida out of the ruins, but Mor'du breaks through the ceiling and attacks again. Elinor then pushes several large rocks onto Mor'du, allowing them both to escape. Elinor is found out by Fergus, who believes her to be Mor'du. He rallies a mob and they chase after her. Merida then chases after the mob. The real Mor'du then appears behind a tree, watching them. Merida stops her father, only for Mor'du to appear and roar, catching everybody's attention. The mob then charges, but are knocked aside, and Fergus punches Mor'du in the face. This only enrages Mor'du, who throws Fergus into a pillar. Merida then shoots Mor'du with an arrow, catching his attention. He knocks her down and prepares to devour her. However, Elinor, seeing her daughter in danger, frees herself from her bonds and knocks Mor'du down. Mor'du slashes Elinor and turns his attention to Merida. However, Elinor challenges Mor'du, and the two bears battle each other viciously. Mor'du throws Elinor into a pillar and tries to kill Merida, but Elinor pulls him back. He then lunges at Elinor, but she dodges and he crashes into the pillar. Elinor then repeatedly smashes him into the pillar until he swats her away. He stalks towards Merida and Elinor, but before he can reach them, the pillar falls down, crushing him. The ghost of the prince then appears and nods in thanks before turning into a wisp and disappearing. Gallery brave-disneyscreencaps_com-350.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-353.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-356.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-360.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-361.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-369.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-370.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-371.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-379.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7198.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7204.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7208.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7214.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7218.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7220.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7226.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7229.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7231.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7253.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7260.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7262.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7270.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7273.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7282.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7289.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7290.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7291.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9084.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9170.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9172.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9179.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9180.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9181.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9184.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9188.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9190.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9191.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9195.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9197.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9203.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9204.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9205.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9211.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9213.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9216.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9220.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9221.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9228.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9237.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9242.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9248.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9250.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9253.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9254.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9260.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9261.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9262.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9263.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9264.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9265.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9268.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9273.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9283.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9284.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9292.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9312.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9318.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9320.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9322.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9324.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9326.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9336.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9337.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9344.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9348.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9356.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9362.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps com-9361.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9364.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9373.jpg Trivia *Mor'du's name comes from Gaelic words meaning "Great Black." *Mor'du is modeled after the bear in William Faulkners The Bear. *Mor'du has been a bear for so long The prince seems to lost his anger upon his death, giving Merida and Elinor a thankful nod from his monstrous fate. *Mor'du and Merida the two characters had the same spell of the film. *Mor'du is the first Pixar villain never to speak. *Mor'du's personality is reminiscent of the Pale Man in Pan's Labyrinth because he doesn't speak and preys on humans and the Black Samurai in Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword because he was a cursed barbarian warrior trapped beneath a scarred, battle-torn shell. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Strongest Villains Category:Completely hungry Category:Killers Category:Completely mad Category:Pixar Villains Category:Villains that doesn't belong in "10 of the Worst" Category:Males Category:Men Category:Predators Category:Most Evil Category:Most Heavy Villains Category:True Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Villains that were turned into animals Category:Silent Villains Category:Villains who don't speak Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Child Murderer Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Strongest Villains Category:Completely hungry Category:Killers Category:Completely mad Category:Pixar Villains Category:Villains that doesn't belong in "10 of the Worst" Category:Males Category:Men Category:Predators Category:Most Evil Category:Most Heavy Villains Category:True Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Villains that were turned into animals Category:Silent Villains Category:Villains who don't speak Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Child Murderer